Zen en estado puro
by Mavalu
Summary: Parece que Crews sabe más de lo que aparenta...


Esta historia se situa a la mitad de la segunda temporada, espero que os guste.

**Zen en estado puro**

Por Mavalu

– ¿Estas con el capitán?

Por supuesto di un respingo aunque todavía no tengo claro si fue porque no le vi venir o porque no me esperaba esa pregunta o... ¡por las dos cosas!

Me giré sobre mi misma, y le miré mosqueada. Estoy convencida de que disfruta haciéndome cabrear.

- ¿Disculpa?

Repitió la pregunta con cara inexpresiva – Que si estás con el capitán

¿Ahora mismo? Estoy contigo – afirmé eludiendo la respuesta – Creo que es evidente – arqueé las cejas. En mi interior rezaba por que mi fina ironía le disuadiera de seguir indagando.

Ladeó la cabeza y me miró extrañado. Puso cara de estar procesando la información que le acababa de llegar y arrugó el entrecejo. No encajaba demasiado bien la ironía. Volvió a atacar.

- Me refiero a …

- Ya se a que te refieres – le interrumpí – Y no es asunto tuyo.

- Me observó detenidamente, como intentando averiguar algo en mi rostro.

- ¿Te pregunto yo a ti con quien andas cuando sales de aquí? - contraataqué.

- Esto... no.

- Pues entonces dejame en paz, somos compañeros, no amigos. No tengo porque contarte nada referente a mi vida privada, porque por eso se llama privada. - dicho lo cual, me senté en mi mesa.

Me siguió con la mirada y volvió a fruncir el entrecejo mientras pensaba. Porque era evidente que estaba pensando y lo peor de todo es que me imaginaba en que. Creo que pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos...

- ¿Por que te enfadas?

- Porque haces preguntas absurdas - hice una pausa – Y no estoy enfadada.

Otra pausa eterna para procesar información...

- Vale - dijo simplemente. Se sentó en su mesa y sacó una naranja. Le observé mientras empezaba su ritual habitual de pelarla, abrir los gajos y comérselos uno por uno saboreándolos como si fuera un manjar de dioses.

Tenia el puñetero don de sacarme de quicio. Y estaba mosqueada porque había dado en el clavo. Se había dado cuenta de que había algo entre el capitán y yo que ni yo misma sabía definir.

Esperé a que acabara de comer, me levanté, me dirigí a su mesa, le cogí de las solapas y le arrastré firmemente hasta el pasillo.

Le hablé claramente – Mira, Crews – comencé – No me gusta que se hable de mi vida en el trabajo. Soy celosa de mi intimidad. Me molesta mucho este tipo de preguntas y no acabo de entender porque me la has hecho. Creía que me conocías lo suficiente para saber esto.

Se apoyó en la pared con suavidad y me miró a lo ojos. Su cara, que había sido inexpresiva cambió de repente a comprensiva.

- Bueno – respiró profundamente – es un alivio.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ahora tengo claro que existe algo entre los dos. No es que me moleste, solo me parece curioso, no tenéis nada en común aunque claro, todo el mundo dice que los polos opuestos se atraen y vosotros no podéis ser más opuestos. Además, si me apuras, creo que podríais llegar a hacer buena pareja, es cuestión de compenetración. Si pusieras un poco de tu parte sería más sencillo para ambos pero claro, como te empeñas siempre en hacer las cosas difíciles....

Yo le miraba alucinada, mi mente intentaba procesar la perorata que me acababa de soltar y que yo había sido incapaz de interrumpir. No era consciente de que tenia la boca abierta hasta que él me la cerró con un suave movimiento de su mano en mi barbilla.

- ¿No estás de acuerdo? Creo que mi razonamiento es válido. ¿Tu no?

Yo era incapaz de articular palabra. En aquellos momentos solo quería sacar mi arma y acabar con él lenta y dolorosamente.

- Pues yo creo que...

- Pero... ¿te quieres callar de una vez? - conseguí decir – ¡me vas a volver loca! ¡Cállate Crews!

Hizo un ademán de hablar pero le amenacé con el dedo índice muy seriamente. - Te he dicho que no quiero oír una palabra más del tema.

Frunció los labios y el entrecejo a la vez. Era evidente que se estaba mordiendo la lengua. Tras unos instantes respiró hondo y relajó el semblante.

- Vale. Esta bien. Tienes algo con el capitán y como ni tu misma sabes definirlo, no quieres ni hablar ni oír hablar del tema – ya estaba a punto de darle una patada al estomago cuando dijo algo que me desarmó - ¿Sabes? Comprendo al jefe. Entiendo que le intereses. Eres una mujer muy guapa y atractiva, inteligente, buena profesional, discreta y con carácter. El sueño de cualquier hombre. - afirmó con la cabeza varias veces, tenia la mirada perdida, como si pensara en voz alta – Eres una luchadora incansable y te admiro por ello. He aprendido mucho de ti. Si. De hecho puedo afirmar que me gustas mucho pero todavía no he podido averiguar de que modo...

- Ya vale

… todo esto te lo digo en confianza porque claro los compañeros deben tener confianza y …

- He dicho que ya vale.

- … es importante que haya comunicación entre ambos...

- ¡Basta! - casi grité

Me miró como si le hubiera dado una patada al estomago.

- Crews, tu no sabes nada de mi.

- No te imaginas lo que se puede llegar a averiguar de una persona con solo mirarla a los ojos. - dijo complacido

Entonces comprendí. Esa puñetera filosofía de vida zen que él se empeñaba en poner en práctica me estaba dejando con el culo al aire. No importaba que yo no le contara nada de mi vida, de mi manera de pensar y de ser. Me conocía mejor que yo misma y eso me asustaba.

- No hagas eso

- ¿El que?

- Suponer que sabes algo que en realidad no sabes

- ¡Pero si que lo se!

- No, no lo sabes – afirmé molesta.

- ¡Si que lo se, Reesse!, de verdad – insistió

- Es posible que lo sepas, pero no debes hacerlo.

- ¿Por que? - parecia realmente intrigado, casi preocupado.

Respiré hondo, le miré a los ojos

- Porque yo no te he dado permiso para ello. - dije muy seria.

Mi afirmación generó una expresión de culpa en su rostro. Parecía asustado, como si me hubiera fallado y dio un paso atrás. Intentó hablar, pero solo abría y cerraba la boca, como un pez.

A veces era necesario pararle los pies y hacerle entender que el haber tenido una vida difícil no es excusa para hacer lo que a uno le venga en gana. Le sonreí para que se tranquilizara y se relajó un poco.

Arqueé una ceja – ¿De verdad te gusto? – pregunté para quitarle hierro al asunto.

Sonrió y bajó la mirada ligeramente avergonzado. - pero no se de que modo

- Aja, no sabes de que modo – repetí divertida. - espero que no sea en el aspecto romántico, no creo que sea capaz de mantener una relación con un hombre como tu.

- ¿Por que? Que tengo yo de malo? Soy un buen partido. Tengo trabajo, dinero, un buen coche...

- acribillado a balazos...

- … una buena casa...

- … que no tiene muebles...

- Solo te centras en lo negativo.

- Soy realista.

- Dime la verdad, Reesse, ¿Nunca saldrías con un hombre como yo?

- Si te soy sincera, no me gusta que me conozcas mas que yo misma.

- Eso no es malo

- Tampoco es bueno. Las personas necesitamos intimidad. Tu la vulneras.

Parecía que empezaba a comprender.

- Entonces, ¿no te gusto? - preguntó ligeramente abatido.

- Yo no he dicho eso. Solo he dicho que no saldría con un tío como tu.

- Vale. - se frotó la barbilla – Te gusto. Me sirve, de momento me sirve. - se alejó de mi lado pensativo mientras yo pensaba que era imposible que no me gustara, aunque me sacara de quicio.

FIN


End file.
